Gimmi, Gimmi A Man After Midnight
by MissJess
Summary: Kagome is a lonely journalist living in Berlin, Germany. While back in Tokyo our favorite Sesshomaru, is the CEO of a huge international business, that sells translated to English anime. What happenes when Kagome has had enough of the lonely life, and mov
1. Gimmi, Gimmi Info

You're probably wondering why Kagome is living in Germany, and what happened to all her friends?

Well let's begin then, shall we?! 

Kagome was 17, when Inuyasha and the gang had finally killed Naraku. She picked up all the shards from his body, and put them in the small jar she hung around her neck. There were two shards left, till the Jewel would be completed. To whom did those two last shards belong to?

Our beloved Kouga, that's who! The whole gang was determined to get the last two shards, and set off to find Kouga. 

Since that day when they killed Naraku, Kagome couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen. Was she going to stay in the feudal aura? Will she go back to her real life in Tokyo and stay there forever?

No she wasn't going to be with Inuyasha, and she figured that out years ago. There was no sense in waiting for him. He loved Kikiyo, and that was that. Besides, she doubted she would be able to actually live with Inuyasha, with his constant mood swings. He was just not someone she could picture herself having a family with, let alone do the "naughty business".

They had found Kouga! Actually it was more like he found Kagome. Anyway Inuyasha was already worked up from the fight with Naraku, and his beast had managed to get loose, killing Kouga.

Kagome was completely stunned, when she saw Kouga, the one who gave her unconditional love, lying dead on the grass covered ground. Her heart finally making a decision, she threw the bottle of jewel shards at Inuyasha. She had decided to go back to her real life, and forget about the feudal aura.

She will always miss her beloved friends, but she was not meant to live in that time.

Four years later, she is living in Berlin, Germany. Just across the road from the Berlin Library. She graduated from high school, just like she promised. Then went to college for a few years, to become a journalist. Living in the feudal aura for a couple years, sure gave her an imagination!

Now as for the why Germany question? Well during her last high school year, Kagome had become quite interested in the German language. So for that year she took German, and immediately became fascinated with the culture, and promised to move there once she was finished school.

She lives in a huge 1 bedroom apartment by herself, except for a chicken named, Shuji. She and her mother have a mother daughter call every day, just to chat. Kagome works at a book publication office and in her spare time makes rock gardens.

She has still never had a boyfriend, or a second kiss. I guess she's just waiting for mister right, and is living her life! Her appearance is still the same, but has gained a few extra pounds, and has grown a bit curvier.

Now that we've gotten all that extra information out of the way, we can finally begin the story!

Guten Abend!

(Good Evening)


	2. Lovely, MrKaulitz

My life is bloody boring! I Kagome Higurashi am completely and horribly bored! Today I have to go to the office, to finish typing up the back page to the book called "Hard Rock", then I've got the rest of the day off. Now usually I wouldn't be complaining, but today is different. My best friends Anna and Luci have gone to Paris for the week, and my other friend Bill is going on a date tonight.

Now that you mention it, curling up on the couch with a good crying movie doesn't sound too bad! I know Shuji won't mind!

Oh that reminds me, I've got to pick up more seed for him today. Aren't I a bad mom?!'

Quickly finishing up my cup of tea, I place it in the sink, and then walk into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I give them a quick floss then begin to put on my make-up. I'm not one to put on a lot of make-up so it only take me a few minutes before I'm out of the bathroom and into the bed room, looking through my closet.

"I don't feel very cheery today, Shuji. What about a black skirt and a light pink t-shirt?" I look back at my chicken, watching as he hops down from my bed and walks outside the room.

"Yah, thanks there Shuji!" I say, before throwing on the skirt and shirt. Looking in the mirror, I carefully examine my figure. My hips are wide, and my breasts are large, and if I had a small waist I'd have an hour glass figure. Sighing a bit at my reflection, I look at the clock and put on my flat canvas shoes. I've got to get to work fast, before Mr.Kaulitz gets there! He hates to see his employees get to work after he is there. He's a very weird man, not very tall, very skinny, and long black hair. Not only is his appearance different, he also loves to jump around when he gets excited. A child at heart, most say. And their not kidding, when I first started there I thought that him being my boss was a joke. Mr.Kaulitz looked to be only 18 years old, but in reality he's 29.

What a man Mr.Kaulitz is, he's very sweet, funny and great to look at. But he's my boss, and number one rule, don't date your boss. I sigh, when the familiar ache in my heart starts. It's not exactly the life I wanted, I'm working a boring job, and no man to love, to stop the ache in my heart. I take a deep breath, reminding my self 'All in time'.

"I'll be back later Shuji. And mommy will bring home food!" I grab Shuji, and give him a kiss on his head. Placing him back on the floor, I grab my bag and file folder, then lock my apartment door. "Guten Morgen. Mrs. Lange!" I wave, to the little old German lady, who lives across the hall from me. "Guten Morgen, Miss Kagome!" She smiles back, walking into her apartment, newspaper in hand. I run down the stairs and out side onto the wet side walk. Flagging down a taxi, I hop in and tell the driver to drop me off at the office.

"Thanks for the ride." I pass the driver some money, and walk into the office.

"Ah, Kagome just the girl I wanted to see!" A familiar voice says. I turn around and see Jenna, the girl who acts like my boss, just because she's been there 2 weeks longer then me. 

"Hello, there." I smile.

"Before you go home today, I need you to RSVP Mr.Kaulitz that you're going to the intro party tomorrow night." Jenna puts her arm on my shoulder, staring me in the eyes. "Now do you think you can handle that?"

My brain screams at me to slap her up the head, and call her a controlling, stick up her ass bitch. But I take the more appropriate choice.

"Yes, Jenna. Don't worry I'll tell him." I smile, and then walk away from her, to the elevator.

When I make it to my desk in the middle of the office room, I see Mr.Kaulitz looking at me. Placing my purse and folder on my desk, I make my way over to his wall to wall window office. I give a knock at the door, shifting my skirt a bit lower. He motions for me to come in, and then sits down in his chair behind his desk.

"Kagome, so great to see you!" He smiles, "Please take a seat."

"Oh no, Mr.Kaulitz. I just came here to tell you, that I will be coming to the party tomorrow night." I say, placing my hands in front of my stomach.

He smiles wider showing his teeth, "Great! I'll be looking forward to seeing you there."

I nod, and take that as my time to leave.

"Before you go, would you mind doing the opening speech for the book?" He asks.

My mouth opens, when I hear those dreadful words.

I am not a public speaker no matter what! Hell, I can barely talk normally! But I can't disappoint my boss.

"Of course." I smile, and then leave the office, my mind screaming. What have I done?! I'm going to make a fool out of myself, especially since hot Mr.Kaulitz is there!

I sit down in my chair, slumping over my computer, checking my e-mail. No new messages, how unexpected! I sigh and decide to finish off the work, so I can get home faster. Oh and pick up food for Shuji!


End file.
